Permafrost
by QuiteACrazyNinja
Summary: AkuVex. Inspired by cosplayers, but my mind went wild. Might make another chapter, my new favorite crack pairing!


A/N: So this is my first real, real story on here. Those of you who know me know that I usually crack up all my pairings but heres one for you: AkuVex. I got inspired to write this when I saw a Vexen and Axel cosplayer hug at Universal here in Orlando a few days ago. It was crazy cause they were with a Zexion, Xemnas, Roxas, Riku and Kairi but the thing that struck me as funny was the they hugged like right behind Roxas. My mind = "Kukukuku" And the fandom struck me right there and then. So please enjoy~ 

Cold. Control. Calculating. Those were all the things Vexen liked. Conducting experiments. That was another, and one topic was really begging to be tested; The subconscious of the organization. Most of the members that had been turned into nobodies for awhile now pretended to have emotions and feelings if only to trick themselves and make this miserable life a bit better. He wondered if they pretended long enough, their subconscious mind would be tricked into believing they still possessed emotions and if that would trigger the automatic emotional response. One member sure expemlified that.

Axel.

He was a mystery, an enigma, an unpredicted variable. A case waiting to be cracked. Vexen smiled to him self, flipping through a large, leather-bound book dedicated to the subconscious mind. He believed his hypothesis to be correct but scientist knows that a experiment, with multiple trials, must be run to prove a hypothesis as valid or invalid. He shut the book with a loud thud, blowing away all the experimental plans he had scribbled out earlier that day.

"Zexion. I am leaving for a bit. Don't let Larxene snoop around in my research anymore." The acedemic commanded with out as much as a glance over his shoulder as he briskly walked through the dim basement and up the long stairs.

"Of course." Came the quiet reply from the younger nobody.

Vexen's mind was strangely calm as he walked through the many corridors of the castle, the only sound the thud of his boots against the pristine white floors. In his genius mind two things were certainly clear. The three strongest emotions in the human mind were anger, shock, and lust. And with his plan, all three should be proven present. He also knew that as a truth because of Axel's predicable reactions. His whole experiment though was all about the dependent variable, how quick and natural the reactions were. He chuckled to himself, making a quick right turn.

Next thing he knew he was on the ground rubbing his head. 'Goddamnit' he cursed to himself. It was a horrible habit of his, getting so enthralled by his thoughts and plots that he completely tuned out the world outside of his mind. 'Damn….Now ill never get respect. Especially if it is damn Marluxia..' he continued in his head when the object that he ran into's voice rose above the volume of his thoughts, breaking him out of his head.

"DAMNIT VEXEN IM TALKING TO YOU." Vexen sat up, and immediately locked eyes with the perfect person, the fiery redhead. 'Lucky…and he's already modeling one of the elemental emotions. Perfect.' he mumbled to himself.

"Im sorry Axel..I was a bit distracted." He spoke, nonchalantly brushing off his coat. As soon as he looked up to start to pick himself off the ground he almost bumped heads with Axel yet again since he was now leaning over the scientist and peering into his eyes with one eyebrow raised.

"Did I hit you **–that- **hard? You're acting more like a crackpot then usual…" He said with a smirk. Vexen's mind quickly took control of the situation and he grabbed Axel by the collar of his jacket, practally pulling the red head on top of him. Shock, surprise registered in an instant on his face Vexen realized with a smile, their green eyes locking. Before the lower ranked nobody could react, the blonde flipped them over and pressed his lips to the one underneath him. Axel was still obviously in shock, Vexen summarized. He began quickly calculating what procedures should be taken next when he felt something warm run against his bottom lip. There it was…. he thought to himself fighting back a chuckle. Lust. A very quick reaction too at that. His hypothesis was proven valid yet again. Sometimes he amazed even himself with his scientific genius. 'Well, might as well..' he thought as he kissed Axel back, their tongues dancing together, fire and ice.

Suddenly, Vexen stood up and smirked down at Axel. "Thank you for your cooroperation in my little experiment, Axel." He stated before quickly heading back towards the basement level. Axel was left stunned behind him, and he figured it was probally best that way since as soon as Axel realized what truly happened, he would probally be killed the very next day.

End Note: I know I know that was really cracky. What can I say? ;p Im sorry if the charcters were a bit OOC it was my first idea with those two XD I kind of want to continue but I dunno. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
